


Лабиринт времени

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Time Scout Series - Robert Asprin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник кроссоверных драбблов: жизнь Ньюта и Томаса на Вокзале времени 86.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы не связаны общим сюжетом и располагаются не в порядке внутренней хронологии, а в порядке написания. Это просто хэдканон на тему того, как могли бы сложиться жизни Ньюта и Томаса во вселенной "Вокзала времени".

Ньют живет на восемьдесят шестом Вокзале времени с самого рождения и никогда не испытывал ни малейшего желания повидать «большой мир». Покореженная космической катастрофой Земля с дырами временных порталов куда скучнее и при этом опаснее родной Ла-ла-ландии, где все Врата открываются по расписанию и в привычные места вроде Древнего Рима или викторианской Англии.

(Ну, за исключением того случая, когда из внезапно открывшихся нестабильных Врат над общим залом вывалился пяток птеродактилей. И, пожалуй, неучтенных распадающихся Врат на задворках одной из лавок, о которых ему как-то рассказывал Малькольм Мур.)

Ньют поправляет ковбойскую шляпу и окидывает взглядом общий зал: до открытия Врат Дикого Запада три дня, и у него еще есть шанс найти клиентов для индивидуального тура. Хотя Дикий Запад в последнее время не очень популярен — Древний Рим почему-то привлекает туристов больше, несмотря на непонятную речь и свинцовые водопроводы. Что поделаешь — экзотика.

По залу прокатывается гул открытия Главных Врат, и непривычные к низкочастотным вибрациям туристы затыкают уши. Ньют внимательно оглядывает пеструю толпу, вываливающуюся из Врат: пара бизнесменов, почтальон, но в основном — туристы с огромными чемоданами, которые им все равно не разрешат взять в путешествие в прошлое. Некоторые женщины уже переодеты в костюмы, которые, как они считают, соответствуют эпохе (что ж, если они рассчитывают в этих костюмах сойти за луизианских проституток — одни правы).

Растерянный парень в обычной одежде (современной — предполагает Ньют; на самом деле он понятия не имеет о том, что сейчас модно в Верхнем Времени) с одним рюкзаком сразу выделяется из толпы. На туриста он не похож, так что наверняка задержится в Ла-ла-ландии на какое-то время. Ньют берет его на заметку — скорее всего, им еще предстоит встретиться.

Так и случается. Через три дня Ньют смотрит, как закрываются Врата Дикого Запада — клиентов ему найти так и не удалось, так что, наверное, придется подработать в забегаловке у Алби. Минхо повезло гораздо больше, в недавно открывшиеся Врата в Древний Китай туристы валят толпами даже несмотря на то, что для путешествия приходится делать пластическую операцию.

— Ньют! — окликает его Малькольм Мур. Рядом с Малькольмом стоит тот самый парень, которого Ньют три дня назад заметил у Главных Врат.

— Привет, Малькольм.

— Познакомься с Томасом. Он хочет стать гидом, но у меня сейчас совсем нет времени для учеников. Я подумал, что ты мог бы взять его под свое крыло.

Ньют колеблется; у него и так не слишком хорошо идут дела, а из-за обучения новичка точно придется пропустить несколько циклов Врат.

— Кит согласился оплатить его обучение, — спешит добавить Малькольм, видя, как хмурится Ньют. — Он видит в парне потенциал. Может, в будущем из него и разведчик получится.

— Окей, — соглашается Ньют. Против рекомендации Кита Карсона (и денег Кита Карсона) не очень-то попрешь. — Привет, салага. Добро пожаловать в Ла-ла-ландию.


	2. Chapter 2

— Почему ты решил стать гидом? — спрашивает Томас, снимая и откладывая в сторону наушники. От непривычного акцента и странных словечек у него начала болеть голова — кто бы подумал, что английский язык Дикого Запада так отличается от современного.

Ньют отвечает не сразу. Томас уже готов извиниться и вернуться к занятиям, когда Ньют говорит:

— Ты никогда не спрашивал о моих родителях.

— Я думал, что они... там, — Томас взмахивает рукой в сторону Главных Врат. Прожив некоторое время на ВВ-86, местоположение Врат начинаешь определять инстинктивно, даже когда они закрыты.

— Нет, они жили здесь. Я в Ла-ла-ландии родился, а не сбежал сюда. У них была гостиница в Римском городе.

— И что случилось?

— Ты же знаешь, что большая часть жителей Восемьдесят шестого ни разу не оказывалась по ту сторону Врат? Билеты слишком дорого стоят.

Томас кивнул. Он отдал за билет на вокзал свои последние сбережения, а сколько стоит полноценная экскурсия в прошлое, ему и представить страшно.

— Они копили деньги, чтобы на пятнадцатилетие совместной жизни отправиться в Денвер. Их должен был сопровождать Малькольм, но они с Марго тогда как раз отправились в Лондон, ловить Джека-Потрошителя. Мама настояла на том, чтобы взять тур в «Путешествиях во времени».

Ньют делает паузу, но Томас его не торопит.

— Дорожное ограбление, — наконец, продолжает Ньют. — От такого, конечно, никто не застрахован, но если бы гид не растерялся, все остались бы живы.

— И поэтому ты...

— Да. Я надеюсь не растеряться.


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы у Марго был младший брат, она хотела бы, чтобы он был похож на Ньюта. Она даже как-то в шутку предлагала Малькольму его усыновить.

— Ньют прекрасно справляется сам, — фыркнул тогда Малькольм. Двумя часами ранее он в очередной раз пытался ненавязчиво предложить Ньюту финансовую помощь и в очередной раз в этом не преуспел. Но от обеда Ньют не отказался — маленькая, но победа, по мнению Малькольма.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулась Марго. — Но это не мешает мне хотеть его усыновить. Вообще, можно усыновить совершеннолетнего?

— Я думал, Томас тебе как-то ближе по духу с его склонностью прыгать во Врата, наплевав на подготовку.

— Во-первых, я это давно переросла, — надулась Марго. — Во-вторых, ты прав, Томас мне все-таки ближе по духу. Поэтому я и хотела бы усыновить Ньюта.

Фраза «потому что он ближе по духу тебе» остается не произнесенной, но это действительно так: Ньют с его серьезным и порой даже педантичным отношением к работе гида и упрямой гордостью, не позволяющей ему принимать денежную помощь от друзей, — вылитый Малькольм Мур в молодости.

Встретившись, Марго и Малькольм прекрасно друг друга уравновесили. Поэтому Марго верит, что у Ньюта с Томасом тоже все получится.


	4. Chapter 4

— Спать будешь здесь, — сказал Ньют, указывая на диван.

После смерти родителей ему пришлось продать гостиницу, чтобы оплатить учебу Сони в колледже в Верхнем времени, но примыкающую к гостинице квартиру он оставил себе — тратить часть своего скромного заработка на съемное жилье ему не хотелось.

— А может, я лучше комнату сниму? — предложил Томас. — Не хочу навязываться.

Ньют сложил руки на груди и смерил Томаса скептическим взглядом.

— И чем ты собираешься за нее платить? У тебя сейчас даже на ланч денег не хватит. Я прав?

— Ну... да. Но я найду работу. И сниму.

Ньют страдальчески вздохнул. Похвально, конечно, что у Томаса была совесть, не позволявшая ему садиться на шею, но Ньют с Малькольмом уже составили для будущего гида плотный график, в который работа совершенно не вписывалась.

— Во-первых, на ВВ-86 жуткая конкуренция за рабочие места, — просветил Томаса Ньют. — Станция в последнее время слегка перенаселена. И когда я говорю «слегка», я имею в виду, что с удовольствием лично вышвырнул бы четверть здешних обитателей обратно в Верхнее время, где им и место.

Томас слегка изменился в лице — наверное, представил себя на месте одного из вышвырнутых.

— Во-вторых, ты явно не представляешь, что такое подготовка гида. До обеда — тренировки. Боевые искусства и стрельба. После обеда — библиотека. История, культура, иностранные языки — все, что может пригодиться в путешествии в Нижнее время. И радуйся тому, что мы тебя пока будем готовить только по одному направлению.

— Я вляпался, да? — удрученно спросил Том, но все-таки расстегнул рюкзак и начал доставать из него вещи.

— «Вляпался» — это когда ты застрял по ту сторону нестабильных Врат без личного журнала и АПВО. А ты просто сделал сомнительный выбор карьеры. Который, кстати, никогда не поздно изменить.

— Думаешь, мне стоит подумать об этом?

— А ты хочешь? — ухмыльнулся Ньют.

— Нет, — покачал головой Томас. — Не хочу.

— Вот и чудесно. Так как насчет ланча?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моем хэдканоне Соня - младшая сестра Ньюта)


	5. Chapter 5

Самым странным человеком на ВВ-86, несомненно, была Конни Логан, владелица лавки «Костюмы и аксессуары». Когда Ньют знакомил Томаса с Конни, на ней было надето кимоно поверх кринолина, из-под которого выглядывали носы ковбойских сапог.

— Конни — лучший специалист по историческому костюму, — сообщил Ньют.

— На восемьдесят шестом? — уточнил Томас.

— Вообще.

Очевидно, во взгляде Томаса читалось недоверие («Кимоно и кринолин? Серьезно?!»), потому что Ньют поспешил уточнить:

— Это просто рабочий процесс. Конни всегда параллельно шьет несколько костюмов и считает своим долгом лично примерить каждый. Ты привыкнешь.

И действительно, вскоре Томас убедился, что, несмотря на всю свою чудаковатость Конни, была первоклассным специалистом и отличным другом.

Многие в Ла-ла-ландии думают, что Конни всегда поглощена работой над своими костюмами и за тканями и выкройками не видит людей. Но именно Конни первой подошла к Томасу, когда тот поссорился с Ньютом.

Они повздорили из-за ошибки в произношении — Томас был уверен, что это ничего не значащая мелочь, а Ньют пытался убедить его, что один неправильно произнесенный звук может стоить жизни гиду или еще хуже — туристам, которых он сопровождает. В глубине души Томас знал, что Ньют прав, но эта постоянная правота у него уже поперек горла стояла.

Конни не стала рассказывать Томасу то, что когда-то рассказывала Марго: что многие костюмы ей приходится шить вручную, потому что никакая машинка не в состоянии стопроцентно достоверно воссоздать ручной шов. На Томаса, в отличие от Марго, такие разговоры не действовали.

Конни просто отвела его в свою мастерскую («Ньют не будет тебя здесь искать, он сейчас наверняка побежал жаловаться Малькольму и Марго») и позволила наблюдать за тем, как создается полотно на примитивном ткацком станке («Да, и это я тоже делаю сама, а ты как думал?»).

Когда Томас перестал делать вид, что ему неинтересно, и начал активно интересоваться устройством станка, Конни поняла, что и с фонетикой у него рано или поздно все сложится.


	6. Chapter 6

Свен Бейли не тренирует Томаса лично, но регулярно наблюдает за тем, как Ньют подметает им мат в спортзале. Каждый долбаный раз. Свен еще не встречал человека, которому бы так плохо давалось айкидо — а это о чем-то говорит, ведь Свен в свое время тренировал Марго. Страшно подумать, что будет, когда Ньют возьмет в руки боккэн* — хотя, судя по прогрессу Томаса, в ближайшие лет двадцать они к тренировкам с оружием не перейдут.

— Ужасно, правда? — спросил неслышно подошедший сзади Малькольм. Неслышно для любого другого человека — но Свен, конечно же, зафиксировал присутствие Малькольма и Марго в зале задолго до того, как Мур начинал говорить.

— Не то слово, — ответил Свен, глядя, как Ньют в очередной раз уложил Томаса на лопатки и прижал его запястья к мату. В первые разы Ньют делал это с победным выражением лица, но теперь на его физиономии отражалось только раздражение. Томас тоже выглядел раздраженным, а не виноватым, как обычно, — ну хоть в этом у них была гармония.

— И когда уже они прекратят эти брачные игры? — вздохнула Марго.

— Что?! — синхронно повернулись к ней Свен с Малькольмом.

— Серьезно? Вы не заметили? — хихикнула Марго. — Да между ними искрит от... ммм... неотвеченных вопросов.

Как раз в этот момент Томас с глухим звуком рухнул на мат. Снова. Ньют, вместо того чтобы помочь подняться, что-то ему выговаривал — наверное, читал очередную лекцию о том, почему так важно развивать айки**, дух единения, а не «смотреть по сторонам, господи, Томми, ну сколько можно».

— Не говори ерунды, — сказал Малькольм.

— Это не ерунда, — возразила Марго, — между прочим, ты в меня влюбился именно после того, как я тебя отделала в спортзале.

— Не говори ерунды, — повторил Малькольм, уже не так уверенно. — Я в тебя влюбился гораздо позже.

— Ну-ну, — не поверила Марго. — Готова поспорить, что, как только у них закончится этот дурацкий период отрицания, у Томаса начнет получаться. Недели так через две.

— На что спорим? — с готовностью спросил Свен.

— Свен, не советую, — предостерег Малькольм. — Когда я впервые заключил с ней пари, я проспорил двухнедельную экскурсию с гидом в викторианский Лондон.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я могу оказаться права? — хитро прищурилась Марго.

— Привет, Малькольм, Марго, — поздоровался Ньют, избавляя Малькольма от необходимости отвечать. Насупленный Томас плелся следом. — Свен, похоже, нам все-таки понадобится твоя помощь. У Томаса что-то совсем не выходит. Кит ведь говорил, что сможет отплатить твою консультацию, да, Марго?

— Дедушка будет просто счастлив оплатить консультацию Свена, — широко улыбнулась Марго. — Я бы и сама вам помогла, но Свен, конечно же, лучше меня разбирается в слиянии с атакующим и прочих нюансах.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Ньют.

У Свена начало зарождаться смутное подозрение, что он только что подписался на роль семейного психолога, а не консультанта по айкидо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Деревянный меч, используемый для тренировок. При должной сноровке даже боккэном можно здорово покалечить.  
> ** Айки (яп. «дух единения») — принцип и тактика в японских боевых искусствах, согласно которому защищающийся сливается с атакующим без столкновения и овладевает им, используя внутреннюю силу или энергию ки для выполнения встречной техники.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Томас поселился на ВВ-86, по станции начала ходить шутка о том, что вывеску гостиницы «Новый Эдо» надо заменить на «Фонд помощи начинающим гидам и разведчикам имени Кита Карсона».

Кто-то даже попытался пустить слух о том, что Томас — еще один потерянный внук Карсона, но Кит его быстро пресек. В отличие от Марго, Томас ему кровным родственником не приходился, и почему Кит решил ему помочь — он и сам не до конца понимал. Наверное, потому, что Томас его об этом не просил.

В отличие от многих молодых и зеленых, жаждущих побывать по ту сторону Врат, Томас заявился в «Новый Эдо» не для того, чтобы изводить бывшего разведчика прошлого просьбами стать его наставником. Он просто пришел устраиваться на работу ночным консьержем, а мечту стать гидом Кит вытащил из него на собеседовании. Томас упомянул о ней вскользь и начал расспрашивать Кита о графике работы.

Томас вообще только на третий день работы в «Новом Эдо» узнал, что его работодатель — тот самый Кит Карсон.

Все эти три дня Кит думал, стоит ли помогать Томасу, и принять положительное решение ему помог Малькольм. За их традиционным пятничным обедом он пожаловался, что Ньют все еще отказывается от хоть какой-нибудь помощи, и Кит понял, что помочь он может не только Томасу.

Соня после смерти их с Ньютом родителей сбежала со станции в колледж, как только предоставилась такая возможность. Ньют же упрямо оставался в Ла-ла-ландии, хотя с его знаниями он с легкостью нашел бы денежную работу в Верхнем времени, — держался за память о родителях и зависимость от эйфории прохождения через Врата, которая была почти у каждого гида или разведчика.

Ньюта на станции любили — он был со всеми вежлив, всегда приветлив, никогда не отказывался помочь, если это было в его силах. Но Кит был одним из немногих, кто видел, насколько Ньют одинок, потому что сам был таким же одиноким большую часть жизни.

В общем, Кит Карсон вряд ли бы стал помогать очередному мальчишке из Верхнего времени, чья голова забита нереалистичными представлениями о работе гида. Но не помочь Ньюту он не мог.


	8. Chapter 8

— У тебя на диване спит какой-то парень, — громким шепотом сообщила Ньюту Соня.

— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Ньют, забирая у сестры чемодан. — Слушай, зачем тебе столько вещей? Ты все равно половину каникул будешь разгуливать в очередном шедевре Конни и жаловаться, что тебя колют булавки.

Соня презирала путешествия в Нижнее время, но при этом в ней все еще была жива детская любовь к переодеваниям. Поэтому, приезжая в Шангри-Ла на каникулы, она целыми днями торчала в мастерской Конни Логан, с удовольствием работая моделью для ее новых творений.

— Это книги, ты же сам знаешь — в Интернете есть не все, — ответила Соня. — И не переводи тему. У тебя на диване спит какой-то парень!

— Это Томас. Мой... ученик. Протеже Кита Карсона.

Соня удивленно присвистнула.

— И почему он спит на диване?

— А где ему еще спать?

— У тебя есть кровать.

— Это моя кровать, Соня!

— А что, вы не... Черт, — сникла Соня. — А я уже надеялась...

— Соня, не надо, — жестко сказал Ньют. — Мы уже не раз об этом говорили. У меня все отлично.

— Ладно, ладно, как скажешь. Чахни тут во цвете лет, — обиженно пробурчала Соня.

Но Ньют прекрасно знал, что обида была наигранной, и Соня еще не раз попытается поднять тему его личной жизни — точнее, ее отсутствия.

— И учти, когда твой ученик, — Соня изобразила пальцами кавычки, — проснется, я захочу с ним познакомиться. И даже не пытайтесь сбежать от меня через Британские врата!


	9. Chapter 9

— Твоя сестра — настоящее стихийное бедствие, — пожаловался Томас.

Они с Ньютом сидели на полу в гостиной лицом друг к другу, приняв позу лотоса и держась за руки, и делали дыхательные упражнения, которые Томасу порекомендовал Свен Бейли.

«Это поможет тебе решить твои проблемы», — сказал Свен, но какие именно проблемы — не уточнил. А проблем у Томаса было выше крыши, и одной их них была Соня.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил Ньют, сделав длинный выдох. — Она подсыпала крошек в твою постель? Столкнула тебя в пруд с кои во внутреннем дворе «Нового Эдо»?

— Она каждые полчаса интересуется, как мои успехи в айкидо, — сказал Томас, вставая. — Вообще, почему весь восемьдесят шестой так волнуют мои успехи в айкидо?

— А они есть, эти успехи? — спросил Ньют, поднимаясь следом. — Думаешь, упражнения Свена пошли на пользу?

— Давай проверим, — ответил Томас. — Нападай.

Ньют без особого энтузиазма атаковал... и в следующую секунду созерцал потолок. Точнее, созерцал бы, если бы над ним не навис жутко довольный Томас.

— Правда, я молодец? — радостно спросил он.

— Молодец, молодец, — немного ворчливо похвалил Ньют. — А теперь слезь с меня, ковер пыльный.

Томас в ответ сильнее прижал его к ковру и пылко поцеловал, воспользовавшись тем, что в кои-то веки оказался сверху.

— Так что, расскажем Соне? — спросил он, оторвавшись, наконец, от Ньюта.

— О том, что ты делаешь успехи в айкидо? Или о том, что мы вместе?

— И о том, и о другом.

— Нет и нет, — сказал Ньют, спихивая с себя Томаса.

— Но почему?

— Просто на восемьдесят шестом очень любят заключать пари.

— Ну и? — Томас не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Ньют.

— И я не хочу, чтобы Соня выиграла.

— Они... на нас... — Томас буквально задыхался от возмущения — все рекомендации Свена насчет правильного дыхания мигом вылетели из головы.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Ньют. — Привыкай, Томми. Это восемьдесят шестой, тут постоянно с чем-то борются — или со скукой, или с внезапно открывшимися под чьей-то лавкой нестабильными Вратами. И, поверь мне, лучше уж стать жертвой борьбы со скукой.


	10. Chapter 10

— А что, Рождество вы не празднуете? — с какой-то странной меланхолией спросил Томас.

— С чего ты взял, что не празднуем? — удивился Ньют. — Празднуем. Еще как празднуем. На станции даже конкурс рождественских украшений проходит. Администрация, правда, каждый год пытается его запретить — мол, угрожает пожарной безопасности — но всем все равно.

— Да? А почему с ним так затягивают?

— Почему это затягивают? — не понял Ньют. — Наоборот, еще в ноябре начинают украшать. Сразу после Дня благодарения. Прохода нет от этой мишуры, даже в Римском городе. Странно смотрится — особенно учитывая, что Врата ведут в Рим до Рождества Христова.

Томас несколько раз удивленно моргнул.

— Так Рождество же через три дня, — сказал он.

Теперь настала очередь Ньюта удивленно моргать.

— Какие три... а-а-а. Черт. Ты до сих пор живешь по календарю Верхнего Времени. Посмотри сюда.

Ньют указал на информационное табло, висевшее у Главных Врат:

«Добро пожаловать на ВВ-86!  
Вы находитесь в Шангри-Ла, Тибет.  
5 июня 1915 года, 13:45»

— Время по обе стороны Врат течет с одинаковой скоростью, — на всякий случай пояснил Ньют то, что Томас и так знал, но все время забывал, — но это не значит, что дни и месяцы совпадают. Когда в Верхнем Времени зима — в Шангри-Ла лето. И наоборот.

— Как в долбаной Австралии, — пробурчал Томас. — Прямо какой-то джетлаг восьмидесятого уровня.

— Это не самая худшая вещь, связанная с Вратами, — философски заметил Ньют. — Но если тебя это успокоит — я могу подарить тебе на Рождество два подарка вместо одного. Чтобы компенсировать лишние полгода ожидания.

В принципе, саму уверенность Ньюта в том, что Томас задержится на ВВ-86 как минимум на полгода и будет праздновать с ним Рождество, уже можно было считать ранним рождественским подарком. Но Томас эту мысль, естественно, не озвучил.


	11. Chapter 11

Пари об успехах Томаса стали новым любимым развлечением обитателей Ла-ла-ландии. Администрация даже начала подумывать о том, чтобы облагать выигрыши налогом — должна же от этих пари быть хоть какая-то польза.

Но когда Томас начал заниматься с Энн Уин Малхэни, никто даже не пытался делать ставки: все, абсолютно все были уверены в том, что со стрельбой у него будет еще хуже, чем с айкидо. После первых занятий с Энн даже Марго выбегала из тира в слезах, поэтому шансы Томаса на успех все (даже Ньют, который изо всех сил старался верить в своего ученика, хотя иногда это было и непросто) единогласно оценили как мизерные.

И ошиблись.

Томас и Энн спелись с первых минут знакомства. Ньют, глядя на то, как они воркуют над «Винчестером» семьдесят шестой, «юбилейной», модели, чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни и тир начал обходить десятой дорогой. У него в голове не укладывалось, откуда в Томасе появляются собранность и концентрация, когда он берет в руки огнестрельное оружие, и куда они испаряются в спортзале.

Энн называла Томаса своим новым любимым учеником и доверяла ему пострелять из оружия, которое обычно хранила в сейфе. Ньют воспринимал это как свой личный промах: в занятиях с ним Томас по-прежнему не преуспевал, так что, похоже, проблема была в учителе, а не в ученике. Потом Томас успокоил Ньюта, рассказав, что интересовался стрельбой задолго до переезда на ВВ-86, но смутное ощущение того, что он что-то делает неправильно, так и не ушло до конца.

А еще после занятий с Энн от Томаса часто пахло черным порохом, и Ньют неизменно обзывал Томаса Гаем Фоксом и отправлял в душ, как только тот переступал порог квартиры. Томас в ответ всегда бурчал что-то о том, что нелюбовь Ньюта к тиру превышает разумные пределы, а Ньют не пытался его разубедить. Пусть лучше Томас думает, что у Ньюта все еще пунктик по поводу его успехов в тире, чем узнает, что на самом деле запах дымного пороха вызывает у него желание сказать: «Эй, Томми, я тут подумал... хватит спать на диване, в моей кровати хватит места для двоих».


	12. Chapter 12

И Марго, и Малькольм уверены, что рано или поздно Томас с Ньютом будут вместе, но никак не могут прийти к согласию относительно того, когда и как именно это произойдет. Марго утверждает, что это случится во время первого совместного путешествия в прошлое — романтика, романтика! — а Малькольм ставит на первую пережитую вместе опасность, вовсе не обязательно в Нижнем Времени. Ошибаются оба.

— Я сегодня встретил странную женщину, — говорит Томас, придя из библиотеки.

Ньют вопросительно поднимает бровь: он даже предположить не может, кого именно Томас имеет в виду, потому что этими словами можно описать большую часть жительниц ВВ-86 и добрую половину туристок.

— По-хорошему странную или по-плохому странную? — уточняет Ньют.

— По-хорошему, — на секунду задумавшись, отвечает Томас и добавляет: — И очень красивую.

— А-а-а, — понимает Ньют. — Это Йанира Кассондра. Прорицательница, жрица Артемиды и просто один из самых уважаемых людей на ВВ-86. Она дружила с моей мамой.

— Так она из Нижнего Времени? То-то мне показалось, что она говорит с акцентом.

— Да, случайно прошла через Врата Философов и так здесь и осталась. Она своего рода лидер для всех Найденных. Помогает им освоиться.

Ньют не спрашивает Томаса, что ему сказала Йанира: он назвал ее странной, значит, сегодня ему встретилась Йанира-прорицательница, а Йанира-прорицательница обычно говорит очень личные вещи, не предназначенные для чужих ушей.

Томас говорит ему сам:

— Йанира просила тебе передать, что пущенная Артемидой стрела достигла цели. Что бы это ни значило.

Ньют вспоминает: разобравшись с наследством родителей и отправив Соню в колледж, он пришел к Йанире за советом, потому что не знал, как ему жить дальше — очень страшно в двадцать с небольшим лет остаться совершенно одиноким. Йанира тогда сказала ему, что стрела Артемиды уже в полете, а человек, который принесет ему весть о том, что она достигла цели, будет его спасением от одиночества. А пока нужно просто запастись терпением.

Томас смотрит на Ньюта вопросительно, и Ньют понимает, что ему Йанира тоже что-то сказала. И, зная Йаниру, она сказала ему достаточно, чтобы заинтриговать, но недостаточно, чтобы Томас догадался сам, без помощи Ньюта, которому, похоже, придется сделать этот чертов первый шаг.

Иногда Йанира не может понять, является ли ее дар прорицательницы благословением или проклятием. Но есть такие дни, когда ответ на этот вопрос кристально ясен.

Поблагодарить Йаниру Томас с Ньютом приходят вместе.


End file.
